Una voz en la oscuridad
by silver-badger
Summary: Después de regresar de Chronopolis, Wazuki se encuentra cada día más y más alejado de la realidad. Pronto lo único que le queda es esa voz que lo llama hacia la perdición.


_Wazuki, no te resistas..._

Oyó como un susurró en su oído. Una voz suave como la brisa del mar.

Wazuki agitó la cabeza. Trató de ignorar aquellos murmullos. Se repitió en su mente que esa voz no existía, que era solo producto de su imaginación.

"¿Estas bien, cariño?" El tono preocupado de su esposa lo sobresaltó. Había olvidado que no estaba solo en la habitación.

"Eh... si. Solo necesito descansar" mintió él. Se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a su mujer. Su esposa pareció tranquilizarse, pues no insistió más.

La verdad era que ya habían pasado muchos días en los que casi no dormía. Que se quedaba en su cama durante horas, fingiendo con los ojos cerrados que no oía aquella voz...

Todo esto había comenzado desde la noche de la tormenta. El día que su hijo había sido atacado por el demonio pantera. El niño no solo había sido herido gravemente por las garras de aquella bestia, sino que el veneno de la criatura se esparció con rapidez en su pequeño cuerpo. Wazuki salió al mar en busca de una cura, y casi milagrosamente la había encontrado. Cuando regresaron padre e hijo a su pueblo de Arni, el pequeño Serge recuperó por completó su salud, pero la mente de su padre comenzaba a enfermar... constantemente era acechado por aquellos extraños pensamientos, como si fueran ajenos a él. No podía controlarlos, solo podía intentar ignorarlos, pero esto no los detenía. No solo era aquella extraña voz, era también una constante sensación de confusión y de desesperación. Se sentía permanentemente atrapado.

_No te resistas. Únete a mí._

Intentó seguir con su vida. No le había dicho a nadie de como había perdido su rumbo durante la tormenta, de aquella extraña isla que había visitado en esa noche, de la fortaleza de metal y concreto que había en aquel lugar, de las maquinas vivientes, de la roca en forma de flama que con solo tocar a Serge lo había curado. Sobre todo, no le había dicho a nadie sobre la presencia que lo había seguido desde ese lugar, esa voz que nunca lo dejaba solo. No quería que lo tomaran por loco. No quería preocupar a su querida Marge y no quería decepcionar a Serge.

Así que decidió callar y esperar que el problema se arreglara solo. Pensó que eventualmente la voz desapareciera. Wazuki era un hombre del mar, y así era como un hombre del mar se enfrentaba a la vida. Igual que como se navegaba un barco, esperando en silencio que la marea volviera a ser favorable.

_El niño... tráeme al niño..._

Wazuki podía sobrellevar la situación. Lo único que le perturbaba de verdad era que la voz parecía obsesionada con Serge.

Había notado que a veces cuando estaba a solas con el niño se sentía hostil e irascible, mientras la susurrante voz le incitaba a hacerle daño al pequeño.

"¡Papá, papá!" llegó gritando el niño con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que lo cargara en brazos "Papá, mira. Que bonita" le mostró un pedazo de concha de caracol que había encontrado tirada y que había sido de su especial interés por sus brillantes colores.

_Es culpa de él. Desde el día que le salvaste la vida ya no puedes estar paz... Al destino no le gusta que le arrebaten las vidas que reclama para si, debes entregarle la vida del niño para tranquilizarlo..._

Wazuki tembló con un escalofrío.

"Papá..." le llamó la atención Serge "Papá, no me estas oyendo..." le dijo con reproche al ver el rostro perdido de su padre.

"Estoy cansado, Serge ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con tu madre?" El adulto dejo al niño en el suelo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, echándose en la hamaca como si fuera a dormir. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de su hijo. Le molestaban los pensamientos violentos que tenía hacia él, no quería siquiera imaginarse la idea de lastimarlo.

Pero para desgracia de Wazuki, estos pensamientos oscuros se volvieron más frecuentes y más fuertes. Al mismo tiempo su lucidez también parecía comenzar a oscilar. Sus emociones parecían irse desvaneciendo. Seguían ahí, pero ya no era capaz de experimentarlas con la misma intensidad. Le comenzaba a costar mas trabajo reírse en un instante alegre o sentirse conmovido ante la vastedad del mar.

Las únicas partes de su ser que no parecían adormecidas eran la hostilidad y la ira.

Wazuki era un hombre de temple fuerte. Pero siempre se mostró gentil y paciente con su familia y amigos. Ahora perdía fácilmente los estribos, y en más de una ocasión llegó a gritarle a Marge por cosas que antes le hubieran parecido trivialidades. Un descuido en un asuntó de la casa o una respuesta demasiado tardía en una conversación eran suficiente razón para encender su carácter.

"Es una lastima que la pesca no ha sido buena últimamente" comentó Marge mientras desenredaba unas redes de pesca. Había notado que su esposo traía cada vez menos carga en su barca cuando regresaba del mar

"Hago lo que puedo" contestó él, que lo había tomado como un reclamó.

"Lo se. Pero te he visto tan cansado últimamente. Quizás deberías quedarte en casa..."

_Eres inútil._

Wazuki golpeó la mesa violentamente.

"No soy un inútil" dijo en un tonó enfadado. En su mente ya se habían confundido la acusación de la voz con la sugerencia de su esposa.

"Yo no dije eso..." se defendió Marge, sorprendida por su reacción.

"¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? ¿Que no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo?"

"Que tal vez necesitabas descansar para reponerte. No quiero que te enfermes. Me preocupo por ti" contestó ella mirándolo con extrañeza.

"No soy un viejo... no necesito descansar" dijo él tajantemente, levántandose de la mesa y saliendo de la casa para que su esposa no lo viera sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de aplacar los pensamientos negativos que comenzaban a invadirlo.

Cuando Wazuki se hizo conciente de como fluctuaba su carácter, comenzó a alejarse de las personas. Se decidió que no podía permitir arriesgarse a ser dominado por la ira. Tenía miedo especialmente de lo que sucedería si perdía los estribos cerca de Serge, mientras tuviera siempre en su oído a aquella voz obsesionada con lastimarlo.

Se alejaría de su hijo para protegerlo de su propio padre.

_Eres parte del mar y de estas islas. Yo las cree. Eres parte mía, somos uno y el mismo. Obedece._

"¡Papá!" una mañana, al salir por la puerta de la casa, el niño le abrazó la pierna con una sonrisa "Quédate a jugar conmigo"

"No, Serge. Estoy muy ocupado. Debo ir a pescar" le dijo él sin si quiera voltear a verlo "Tardare muchas horas"

"Llévame contigo" le insistía el niño en un tono de suplica.

"No. No puedes venir" Con esto comenzó a caminar hacia la playa, dando enérgicas zancadas, sacudiéndose así al niño. Serge se quedó con un rostro decepcionado viendo como se alejaba su padre.

Esta clase de escenas comenzaron a repetirse cada vez mas seguido. Siempre que Serge le buscaba lo evadía, o inventaba una razón por la cual tenía que salir de la casa, o le decía que estaba muy cansado y que mejor fuera a buscar a su madre.

_Todo eventualmente se acaba. Incluso el hombre más fuerte, puede doblegarse. El lazo más profundo, puede romperse. Los humanos son seres débiles. Sus sentimientos son débiles._

Con el paso del tiempo Serge mismo dejo de buscar a su padre, conociendo de antemano la respuesta sería negativa.

Cada día se distanciaba mas de su hijo y de su esposa, y con esto su humanidad y su conexión con la realidad iban flaqueando.

Marge siempre le ofrecía una calida sonrisa por las mañanas, pero por las noches sus manos ya no lo buscaban, no consolaban su sufrimiento con sus caricias. Wazuki, que nunca dormía de verdad, podía oírla sollozando desde la otra orilla de la cama. Él, sin embargo, ya estaba demasiado perdido en la oscuridad para que sus lagrimas conmovieran su corazón. Solo la ignoraba.

Pronto renunció a la pesca y al mar. Se dio por vencido al cabo de meses de realizar su oficio mediocremente, pues no podía concentrarse en nada más que en rechazar los constantes comandos de la voz en su cabeza.

_No podrás resistirte por siempre. Muy pronto serás mío._

"Ya veremos eso..." retaba Wazuki, que ya no tenía reservas en contestarle en voz alta a aquella voz, que ya era para él mas real y mas tangible que las voces de su propia familia.

Marge era la que se encargaba de cuidar de Wazuki, ahora se quedaba todo el día vagando por la casa, hablando solo. Marge le alimentaba, le limpiaba, y conversaba con él. Serge, prefería evadirlo, a menos que su madre lo obligara a pasar un rato con él. Lo que al niño le parecía molesto, pues aquel hombre, que cada día se parecía menos al padre que él recordaba, hacia todo por evadir su mirada.

Wazuki, que aun era hasta cierto punto conciente de su alrededor, intentaba activamente que Serge se mantuviera alejado de él. Gran parte de su mente estaba en tinieblas, pero aun tenía presente su misión de mantener al niño a salvo.

_En la noche. Mientras duerme, cortas su cuello. Será rápido, no tendrá tiempo de sufrir..._

Cuando sentía que su voluntad comenzaba a ceder ante este deseo oscuro, Wazuki jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, desde lo mas hondo de sus ser, un recuerdo de un sentimiento lejano, pero muy potente. Recordaba aun la desbordante felicidad y orgullo que sintió cuando vio a Serge por primera vez. Cuando la nodriza se lo entregó en brazos. Un pequeño cuerpecito, coronado con húmedos mechones de pelo azul como zafiros. Iguales a los de él.

Cuando recordaba aquello, recordaba por lo que estaba luchando aun, y lograba sacar fuerzas para controlarse.

Le había quitado casi todo, pero aun FATE no había logrado arrebatarle aquellos recuerdos.

FATE. Ahora que pasaba su día a día encerrado en las tinieblas de su propia mente, Wazuki había aprendido un poco de la presencia que lo torturaba. La gran mayoría del tiempo era solo una voz que le tentaba a ceder a sus impulsos más oscuros, y que le invitaba a unírsele, pero hubo ocasiones en que logró comunicarse con ella, de vez en cuando la voz le contestaba cuando le llamaba.

Así había aprendido que esta voz se hacia llamar FATE.

"¿Porqué quieres la vida de mi hijo?" le preguntó él, con la mirada perdida en la paja del techo de la habitación, recostado en el suelo. Su voz era monótona y sin emociones.

_Él me arrebató algo que era mío. Tomare su vida como pago...Y tú me la vas a entregar. _

Wazuki nunca lograba obtener demasiada información de FATE, en especial porque la gran parte del tiempo ignoraba sus preguntas, pero también porque cada respuesta era críptica y ambigua.

"No te lo daré. Nunca." contestó Wazuki neciamente.

Cada día Wazuki se volvía más y más dependiente de los cuidados de Marge. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que no salía de la casa, y eso significaba que ella tampoco podía pasar mucho tiempo fuera. No hablaba mucho con nadie, pero si alguien llegaba a preguntarle, ella insistía en que Wazuki estaba muy enfermo. Esto no evitó que hubiera rumores de algo más. La historia que contaban las malas lenguas era que Wazuki era un alcohólico tan patético que había llegado al punto que su esposa debía cuidar de él.

_Los humanos son criaturas traicioneras, desconfiadas e ingratas..._

En el muelle, Serge estaba sentado con Leena, una amiga de su edad. Traía una caña de pescar muy rudimentaria que él mismo había hecho con unas ramas secas. Quizás el diseño no funcionaba muy bien, porque no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con los peces.

Desde donde estaban los niños podían ver, en la casa de Serge, a Wazuki recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el mar. Parecía murmurar.

"¿Tú papá esta bien?" preguntó Leena preocupada.

"Si. Así se pone a veces" dijo el niño sin quitar la vista del agua "No le hagas caso..."

"Oh..." contestó ella sin dejar de ver al pobre hombre que lucía tan cansado y demacrado.

Serge se había vuelto un niño tímido y solitario. No hablaba mucho y tenía pocos amigos de su edad con los que jugar. Usualmente solía pasar los días explorando los alrededores del pueblo, nadando cerca del muelle o jugando con su amiga Leena.

Una tarde, Serge estaba cerca de la entrada de la casa, jugando con un remo de madera. Lo agitaba de un lado para otro como si se tratara de un arma, gritando cada vez que daba un golpe—¡YAAA!— como si fuera un karateka.

Wazuki estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, ignorándole y concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, pero los gritos del niño comenzaban a irritarle—¡CRASH!— Serge accidentalmente golpeó una de las macetas en la ventana de la casa, causando que esta se rompiera con un estruendo considerable. Esto encendió el temperamento de Wazuki, que entonces se levantó exclamando con ira:

"¿No puedes estarte en silencio, maldita sea?" su voz era violenta, y el niño se quedo paralizado, abrazado el remo que le servia de juguete.

_Llévalo afuera. Merece un castigo..._

Wazuki sintió su sangre hirviendo. Se acercó a Serge caminado pesadamente y cargando un rostro agresivo, levantó la mano para alcanzarle. Él niño retrocedió con temor.

"¡Ya esta bien, los dos!" interrumpió Marge, poniéndose entre el padre y el hijo. Se volteó hacia el niño "Serge, deja ese remo aquí, luego ve afuera y recoge lo que tiraste"

El niño obedeció sin chistar, aliviado de que se le hubiera permitido excusarse del lugar.

En cuanto Serge desapareció de vista, Wazuki pudo recuperar un poco el control de sus emociones. Dejo que los brazos de Marge lo condujeran silenciosamente hasta su hamaca.

_Yo creé estas islas. Yo traje a tus antepasados aquí, los guié en cada paso, cada decisión. Todo lo que eres, todo lo que sabes, me lo debes a mí. Confía en mí, Wazuki. Yo sé lo que es mejor... Yo siempre sé..._

Wazuki a veces podía hacerse conciente de los esfuerzos que Marge ponía por alcanzarlo, para mantenerlo aun conectado a la realidad. Su voz era a veces lo único que lograba penetrar la cortina de oscuridad

"Ayer Serge regresó llorando a casa" le decía ella mientras le servía de cenar. Wazuki escuchaba pasivamente sin dar señal de reconocimiento. Ella continuaba sin esperar respuesta "No me quiso decir porque. Pero parece que fue algo rudo con Leena, y ya vez, tuvo que aprender por las malas que las niñas también tienen su carácter. Hoy hable con él, y dijo a regañadientes que se disculparía con ella, Pero me fije que se robo una de las flores del jarrón del jardín para llevársela. Siempre se comporta como un necio, pero en realidad es un niño muy dulce".

"Es un buen niño" logró balbucear como respuesta. Marge se había levantado a servir más comida y no había escuchado aquello.

_Resistirse es un esfuerzo inútil. Un esfuerzo inútil..._

A pesar de su distanciamiento de Wazuki con Serge, Marge aun se esforzaba por mantener a la familia unida.

"Cariño, no crees que Serge ha crecido mucho?" dijo ella volteando a ver a su esposo "Ya casi no le queda nada de su ropa" dijo todo esto en ese tono que a veces usan los padres cuando hablan de los hijos como si no estuvieran presentes. Serge estaba ahí sentado a la mesa, volteó a ver a su padre como si pensara que iba a responder.

Wazuki levantó la mirada cansadamente. Su rostro estaba pálido y delgado. La falta de sueño y de sol estaban haciendo estragos en su salud física.

Escudriño al niño con atención, como si se esforzara por reconocerlo. Serge se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

"Su cabello..." atinó a decir Wazuki levantando la mano y señalando los mechones de pelo azul que ya le tapaban la cara al niño "...ya es demasiado largo para que lo traiga así nada más"

"¡Oh! Tienes razón" dijo Marge, que parecía sorprendida de no haberlo notado, pero complacida de que su esposo hubiera hecho una observación. Corrió escaleras arriba y regresó con una de las bandanas rojas de Wazuki. La dobló varias veces hasta dejarla con forma de cinta y se la amarró a Serge alrededor de la cabeza, con un nudo colgando de lado, igual que la usaban ella y Wazuki.

El niño se quedo quieto mientras su madre le peinaba con los dedos los mechones de pelo que tenía sobre la cara, atorándolos debajo de la bandana. Cuando estuvo listo, la mujer sonrió y le acarició la nariz con la punta del dedo, de manera cariñosa.

"Así te vez más guapo. Te vez igual a tu padre"

El niño se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada más antes de retirarse de la mesa, y salir de la casa apresuradamente.

Corrió hasta el muelle. Sabiéndose lejos de la vista de su madre, Serge se quito la bandana de la cabeza. La extendió bruscamente, deshaciendo los cuidadosos dobleces, y luego se la volvió a poner, esta vez cubriéndole casi toda la cabeza, con un nudo atrás. No quería usarla igual que Wazuki. No le gustaba parecerse a su padre.

_Eres un hombre patético, Wazuki. Un hombre doblegado. Ya no tienes mas fuerzas..._

Wazuki comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más vacío... menos complejo. Su mente parecía volver a sus funciones más básicas. No podía sentir remordimiento o gozo, pero podía sentir ira y dolor físico. Era como un animal salvaje, cuya única función era la de sobrevivir.

Una mañana se levantó muy temprano. Además de los estragos físicos que tenía, su mente también estaba agotada. Su corazón, aunque falto de sentimientos, estaba adolorido. El malestar era tanto que se vio reflejado en una sensación de nausea que lo hizo levantarse de la cama

Cuando aun no salía el sol, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a vagar por la casa sin ninguna intención especifica.

_Si quieres que vuelva la calma... lleva al niño al mar... entrégaselo..._

Marge se levantó más tarde y al bajar a la cocina vio que su esposo estaba parado en la puerta de la casa, algo que raras veces hacía. Se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que fuera a salir solo.

"Quiero ir a la playa Opassa..." dijo él al sentir que su esposa lo detenía "Extraño el mar..."

Wazuki la volteó a ver directamente a los ojos.

La mujer notó lo lucido que se veía aquella mañana. Un destello de esperanza la hizo sonreír, la idea de que su esposo pudiera estarse recuperando, aunque fuera un poco, fue lo que la hizo ceder a su siguiente petición.

"... me gustaría llevar a Serge conmigo" agregó Wazuki en un tono distante.

Marge creyó que aquello solo podía significar una mejoría, no dudó en subir las escaleras y buscar a su hijo. Encontró a Serge sentado en el suelo de su habitación, jugando con un gatito de orejas largas y pelaje moteado.

"Serge, tú papá quiere que lo acompañes a la playa" dijo ella agachándose para estar más cerca del niño.

Serge puso un rostro de desagrado y se quejó con un sonoro reniego.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Serge hizo de nuevo una cara de desesperación, su madre le obligaba a explicarse con palabras. Le hizo una seña para que se agachara aun más hacia él y poder hablarle al oído.

"No quiero ir con papá" dijo Serge murmurando en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera oírlo "No me gusta estar con él"

Marge puso un rostro de tristeza al oír aquello, el niño se sintió un poco culpable y desvió la mirada al gatito.

La madre suspiró.

"Ya se que no te haz llevado muy bien con él... ha sido difícil para todos, su enfermedad..." Serge hizo una mueca, él había oído lo que la gente del pueblo murmuraba, y no sabía él mismo que creer "...pero es tu papá. ¿Te acuerdas cuando eras más chico, y te llevaba con él a buscar escamas de kómodo? Entonces se divertían mucho juntos... Deberías darle otra oportunidad" ella anhelaba verlos reconciliados otra vez.

El niño se quedó en silencio. Comenzó a jalar suavemente una de las patas del gatito para hacerlo enojar, este comenzó a tirarle rasguños para que lo soltara.

"Por favor, hazlo por mí" insistió Marge poniendo una mano en la mejilla del niño. Él la volteó a ver y aun con desagrado en su cara, asintió.

_Siente la brisa del mar, el sonido de las olas, el calor del sol. Todo lo que te haz perdido por culpa del niño..._

Serge iba siguiendo a su padre sin mucho entusiasmo. No iba a su pasó, se distraía y procuraba mantenerse separado unos pasos detrás del hombre, para no tener hablar con él o voltear a verlo.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Wazuki caminó adentrándose en el agua, hasta que las olas le acariciaban las rodillas. Se quedó ahí parado, sintiendo la brisa que le susurraba en el oído.

Serge se quedó en la orilla, con las manos en los bolsillos. Volteaba de un lado a otro sin saber donde posar la mirada. Estaba incomodo y no podía esperar a regresar al pueblo.

"Todo lo que viene del mar, debe volver al mar, eventualmente" dijo Wazuki en una voz monótona y lejana. Serge no respondió, pues estaba acostumbrado a que su padre hablara solo constantemente, diciendo cosas que nadie podía entender. Le sobresaltó cuando pronunció su nombre para llamar su atención a la conversación "¿Te acuerdas, Serge, cuando tenías 5 años y casi mueres, justo en esta playa?"

"No. Pero me lo han contado" dijo él en un tonó aburrido, intentando evitar que le contara la historia. Wazuki no fue conciente siquiera del desencanto de Serge, así que continuó.

"Estabas jugando aquí. Casi donde yo estoy parado, intentando desenterrar conchas de entre la parte húmeda de la arena. Te dejé solo por unos momentos, cuando salió la pantera demonio. Había estado acechando, vio su oportunidad cuando me alejé"

A Serge le mortificaba que le recordaran el incidente. Sin darse cuenta se acarició el hombro sobre la camisa, justo donde tenía la cicatriz de las garras de la bestia. Aunque ya estaba casi totalmente sanada, a veces todavía podía verla.

"¿Sabes que toda la vida viene del mar? a veces da bendiciones y a veces las exige de regreso, es caprichoso... vengativo" dijo Wazuki con su mirada perdida en algún lugar mas allá del océano "lo entiendes?"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso, papá?" preguntó el niño, que no entendía de lo que hablaba el hombre.

"Que así como el mar nos regala la vida, a veces también nos las pide de regreso, y cuando eso pasa no puedes negársela"

El niño pareció perturbado por el pensamiento. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre, pero parecía percibir que algo no estaba bien "¿Papá, para que vinimos aquí? Quiero irme a casa..."

Wazuki volteó a ver a Serge, pero no había ningún brillo de reconocimiento, sus ojos estaban nublados y oscuros. Le extendió una mano, indicándole que se acercara. El niño dudó, pero lo hizo por que no estaba acostumbrado a desobedecer a sus padres. Se metió al mar, hasta donde estaba parado el hombre, sin saber que esperar. A él le llegaba el agua casi a la cintura.

_Hazlo..._

No hubo ni siquiera plena conciencia del acto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, Wazuki ya tenía a Serge atrapado entre sus manos. Lo sostenía sobre la superficie del agua, con una mano apretaba su cuello y con otra le sostenía la cabeza. El niño lo miraba con terror y confusión.

Wazuki lo tenía inmovilizado. Lo intentaba hundir bajo las olas con suavidad, pero el niño se resistía. Pataleaba y forzaba la cabeza sobre el agua. Su pequeño pecho se violentaba con el agua de mar que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lograba entrar en sus pulmones. Apenas lograba salir a dar una bocanada de aire, las manos de Wazuki lo sumergían nuevamente. Chillaba, tosía y balbuceaba palabras que en los oídos de Wazuki ya no tenían ningún sentido.

"Pa-Papá! No-!"

Los agudos chillidos del niño le parecieron insoportables.

_Haz que calle..._

En un intento de silenciarlo, le hundió la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, lo mas hondo que pudo, casi tocando la arena bajo sus pies. Lo retuvo ahí. La superficie del agua se torno más y más violenta, se podían ver las burbujas que salían a chorros desde el fondo. Sintió el cuerpo del niño que se agitaba frénetico bajo sus brazos. Arañaba y pataleaba, pero su débil cuerpo infantil no podía con las manos fuertes de un hombre adulto.

Era tan fácil...

Unas solitarias burbujas llegaron hasta la superficie, y de repente...

Silencio.

El mar estaba en calma otra vez. Y con este, el caos en la mente de Wazuki también se calmó.

FATE le quitó la venda de los ojos _por última vez_.

Como si se quedara deslumbrado por la luz, le tomó unos segundos adaptarse de nuevo a la lucidez mental. Sus ojos se iban abriendo con horror conforme sentía que su humanidad regresaba, un sentimiento horrible surgía desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas.

Comenzó a temblar cuando la comprensión de lo que acababa de hacer lo alcanzó. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil, flotando bocabajo en el agua.

Era el cuerpo diminuto de un niño. Su cabeza coronada con mechones de pelo azul como zafiros. Iguales a los de él.

"¡NOOOO!" El hombre soltó un grito desesperado. Sacando a Serge del agua y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Sus delicados y pequeños brazos colgaban inmóviles como los de un muñeco "¡¿Qué hice, qué demonios fue lo que hice?"

Extendió el cuerpo en la arena intentando darle una maniobra de resucitación, como todo hombre de Arni sabía hacerlo. Saco una gran cantidad de agua de los pulmones a fuerza de presión. Le dio respiración de boca a boca. Con cada bocanada, el pecho del niño bajaba y subía, como las olas del mar que se había llevado su último aliento, pero cuando Wazuki se separaba de él, quedaba inmóvil de nuevo.

"Despierta, Serge. Abre los ojos... No me dejes..." repetía el hombre desesperado.

Comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho al niño, cada vez más violentos. La desesperación se iba apoderando de él. Ya no había manera de que el niño volviera a respirar, habían pasado más de diez minutos, pero Wazuki no podía detenerse. Si se daba por vencido, si aceptaba que el niño ya no respiraría, sería tener que enfrentarse a lo que había hecho, no habría redención posible...

De repente las lagrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y se detuvo. Cargo al cuerpo de Serge, abrazándolo como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había hecho.

Aquel hombre destrozado se quedo tirado en la arena, sollozando, apretando el cadáver de su hijo contra sí, en un abrazo que estaba llenó de los tristes restos de todo el cariño y el amor que no se le había permitido expresar en años.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Con una mano temblorosa, acarició el rostro frío y húmedo del pequeño. En su cara no se reflejaba el dolor ni la agonía de la muerte. Estaba en calma, el mar había lavado todas sus lagrimas. Casi parecía dormir "Abre los ojos, por favor, Serge..." suplicó en un murmullo, pero en su corazón sabía que ya no abría respuesta.

"Lo siento... lo siento..." repetía patéticamente mientras arrullaba a aquel cuerpo sin vida. Lloraba todas las lagrimas que no había llorado desde la noche de la tormenta. Todos los sentimientos que se le habían negado durante años ahora surgían a torrentes, ahogándolo en su propio océano de agonía y culpa "Mi niño...lo siento..."

_Wazuki. Ya vienen, se darán cuenta de lo que hiciste._

_Deja al niño. _

"No..." dijo el padre neciamente.

Comenzó a oír el estruendo de pies que se acercaban apresurados hacia la playa. Probablemente habrían oído los gritos de auxilio de Serge y los llantos de agonía de Wazuki.

_Es hora de dejarlo ir. Lo hecho hecho esta._

"Cállate. No quiero oírte más...no quiero..."

_Vete ya._

Wazuki no quería obedecer, pero no podía rehusarse. Ya no. Parte de él ya no era suya, su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia.

"!Wazuki!...¿Que pasa? ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo una voz joven y preocupada.

"¡Aléjate del niño!" grito una voz mayor, más hostil. Acusadora.

Antes de que los hombres de Arni llegaran hasta la orilla donde él estaba, Wazuki abandonó el cuerpo de su hijo sobre la arena y huyó. Corrió sin mirar atrás, no sabía si lo seguían, si se darían cuenta de la atrocidad de su crimen. Ya no importaba.

Corrió por un largo tiempo sin darse cuenta a donde iba, hasta que su cuerpo se derrumbó. La superficie donde cayó era dura y áspera, como las rocas de un arrecife. Podía oír el mar muy cerca.

_Ven. Regresa conmigo._

La voz de FATE le susurraba con tal suavidad, que casi parecía que intentaba consolarle. Pero a Wazuki le pareció una burla. Todos los sentimientos perdidos que se habían estado acumulando, se apoderaban ahora de cada célula de su agotado cuerpo. Resentimiento, ira, culpa, vergüenza, odio. Odio.

"¡Hiciste que matara a mi hijo!" acusó con una voz quebrada, pero potente "¿Por qué...¿POR QUÉ?"

_Eso no importa._

"¡Merezco saber por que! ¡Yo no quería esto, que derecho tenías de manipularme, de despojarme de todo lo que me importaba en la vida ¿Qué clase de placer morboso ganas con mi sufrimiento?" Wazuki estaba de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas. Ahora formulaba las preguntas que no había podido siquiera racionalizar mientras vivió sumido en aquel perpetuó estado letárgico.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio que solo fue acompañado por el sonido de las olas, la brisa y los gritos lejanos de las gaviotas.

_Haz sido de gran utilidad, Wazuki, pero ya no eres necesario._

Fue todo lo que dijo FATE. Wazuki se sostuvo la cabeza, apretándola con desesperación, como si quisiera sacar a la voz de dentro de su cabeza a base de fuerza bruta.

"¿Útil?... Me convertiste en un asesino. Me convertiste en un asesino..." repitió mientras su voz temblaba ante el significado de las palabras.

FATE ya no dijo más.

Con las rodillas sobre la roca, el hombre puso la cabeza sobre el suelo, aun sosteniéndola entre las manos, quedando encogido en un ovillo, con una apariencia patética y vulnerable.

"...Soy un asesino...¡Mate a mí hijo!" ya no le reclamaba a FATE. Esta vez era su propia culpa lo que lo consumía "Soy un monstruo.. un maldito monstruo..."

_Eres un monstruo, Wazuki._

Wazuki se asustó ante aquella sentencia.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y que su conciencia comenzaba a oscilar otra vez.

Sintió tullidos los miembros. Probó mover una de sus manos y se aterrorizó cuando vio que ya no eran totalmente humanas. Las palmas y las yemas de los dedos estaban oscurecidos, y el dorso de la mano se iba cubriendo con pelaje pardo que crecía a una velocidad alarmante. Las uñas de sus dedos terminaban en garras, como las de una pantera...

"¡¿Que haces?¿Que me estas haciendo?"

_Como humano ya no eres necesario. Pero si eres un monstruo, entonces puede que tenga otra tarea para ti... Te encargaras de traerme a Serge_.

"No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre..." el cuerpo de Wazuki temblaba violentamente, tanto por la metamorfosis que estaba sufriendo como por la rabia que contenía "Mi hijo ya esta muerto. Déjalo descansar en paz"

_Esta muerto. Y no lo esta._

"¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Yo tuve su cadáver en mis manos!" A Wazuki le parecía que todo esto era una burla. FATE estaba tratando de torturarlo para regocijarse en todo el sufrimiento que pudiera sacar de él.

_Murió aquí, pero en el otro mundo aun esta con vida. Cuando sea más mayor será un verdadero problema... necesito apoderarme de él._

'¡NOOOOO!'

Quiso gritar Wazuki. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las palabras no salieron de su boca, pues esta ya no era suya, ya no le obedecía. Le pertenecía a FATE.

_No te preocupes. Cuando haya terminado tu transformación, nada de esto te importara. Como lo prometí, tu suplicio abra acabado. Ya no sentirás culpa ni dolor._

_Serás parte de mí._

Wazuki se retorció en el suelo, perdiendo toda compostura, como si quisiera escapar de su propio cuerpo. Le quedaba muy poco control de sus acciones, sus pensamientos se iban debilitando, pero si era verdad que Serge estaba vivo, no podía darse por vencido ahora. Tal vez ya no había salvación para él, pero no podía permitir que FATE llegará hasta su hijo, no podía permitir que destruyera su vida. Debía de encontrar la manera de protegerlo. Debía advertirle del peligro.

Intentó con todo lo que le quedaba de humanidad ordenarle a su cuerpo que se levantara, pero sus brazos apenas y temblaron en respuesta.

'¡Serge...!' grito silenciosamente.

La transformación se aceleraba dolorosamente. De su boca deformada salieron dolorosos quejidos, similares a los de un animal mal herido.

Sin fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose, la conciencia de Wazuki cerró los ojos por última vez. Hundiéndose en una pesadilla de la que ya nunca despertaría.

**Notas de la autora: Después de escribir el fanfic de "En los brazos del destino", sobre FATE y Dark Serge, inmediatamente se me ocurrió este sobre FATE y Wazuki. Quizás debería escribir ya uno de FATE y Lynx, y así tener ya a los tres títeres de FATE con sus historias...**


End file.
